At present, traditional fossil fuel has always occupied a major part of the energy supply. However, with the emergence of the problems such as diminishing fossil fuel reserve, the increasing difficulty in mining and the great impact on the environment, it is urgent to develop new energy sources.
The semiconductor substrate is a substrate made of a semiconductor material, which is widely used in the fields of integrated circuits, photovoltaic power generation, and the like. As one of the most widely used semiconductor materials, silicon is abundant in reserves and easy to mine. Therefore, silicon-based solar power generation technology has great potential for development.
At present, semiconductor substrates are often manufactured from silicon by a drawing process, which has large energy consumption and heavy environmental pollution. Moreover, the process requires slicing a semiconductor substrate to produce a monolithic, which tend to cause waste of semiconductor materials and low utilization of materials. At the same time, the semiconductor substrate manufactured by this process has a small size, causing challenges when forming large-size semiconductor substrate. In addition, the semiconductor substrate thus produced is often thick and high in impurities, at a high manufacturing cost. Moreover, flexible semiconductor substrate cannot be produced. The above defects have greatly impaired the development of the semiconductor industry.